


An Heir of the Western Lands

by Miss_Lala



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cute!Inu Pups, Demon!Inuysha, Hate to Love, How do I tag?, Intersex Characters, Inucest, Kagome doesn’t understand, Kouga is an ass, M/M, Mates, Motherly!Inuysha, Naraku is obviously the villain, Sesshomaru has feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lala/pseuds/Miss_Lala
Summary: Sesshomaru has tried everything but his pups still die. Stillborn, miscarried, the longest lasted until sun up. This pup lays in his crib, dying. He won’t nurse from anyone but his mother. But she’s dead. And he will be soon. He should end the pups suffering but he can’t.Inuysha doesn’t understand why he needs to go. He just does. His chest has been aching for months and his focus ripped away from him for something that’s “forward”. His yokai, normally quiet except for life and death situations, is jarred awake.This is an inucest story about Inuysha breaking into Sesshomaru’s castle and raising his kid. Basically. No one mess with mommy Inuyasha. Maybe they’ll fall in love? (They’ll fall in love)Naraku is also probably plotting against them. But when isn’t he?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter One

The pup’s wails struck the otherwise silent room like thunder. The healers swept in and out with eyes downcast and white hoods drawn up and over their faces. A death wail. Sesshomaru had heard this sound only once before, the first time one of his pup’s had been born into the world. The mother of the pup had died an hour into labor and miraculously a child was still born alive with the help of nameless spells and magic unknown to all but the most powerful. Used by only the desperate and the evil. Her corpse had been been forced into action as her soulless eyes stared blearily into gold. Morbid gasping and groaning of a dead woman who no longer felt pain or needed air.

They needed her to push out the pup. They couldn't cut into her and risk the precious bond of a mothers aura to be cut too soon.

The stench of dark magic wouldn't air out for days afterward.

It had been disgusting.

Nothing much unsettled Sesshomaru but her face still watched him in his sleep.

As did the overarching failure.

She hadn't needed to be defiled. The pup lasted until sun up. Soft crying had fallen into soundless gasping.

Kuromaru had died in Sesshomaru’s arms. As the sun rose in the sky he'd sat by the the window his face nuzzled into the chest of his dead son. It was the only time Sesshomaru had ever shed tears.

After the death of the princess and his heir Sesshomaru had removed himself from courting. And when he was drawn back in because of the elders and the claims on his land his matings gave him two dead partners, three stillborn pups and a multitude of miscarriages.

The wail of the inu pup (only half shiro inu, as he’d run through the available females) tugged at his heart.

The black inu, daughter to a noble in a neighboring country lay still as death. She didn't appear dead, with red still blushing her cheeks. If he reached toward her she would still be warm under his fingertips.

She had only died just moments after his son was born.

“M-my Lord. What should we do with the infant?” The young cat demon has curly brown hair and bright green eyes. She held the screeching bundle o her chest tightly and spoke softly. She was clearly afraid and grief stricken. He wondered if the elder birth maids had singled her out with this duty. 

Sesshomaru ached to snatch the son out of the young maiden’s arms.Instead he said, “See if he will feed.”

It was cruel, of course, to lay these orders of her shoulders. The babe wouldn't feed.

Newly born demons needed their parent’s milk. They'd reject other’s until starvation. It wasn't even the milk they craved but the demonic aura encased within. Their freshly made bodies could not stomach any other.

She was so pale. Tears clung to her eyelids and Sesshomaru could feel nothing.

His child would die, was already considered dead to everyone in the room.

But he could not accept it, even as he held himself distant and cold. He hadn't held his son, named him, or taken a closer look at his face. He wouldn't attached himself because he knew the truth.

But as his pup belted out into the room, strong and powerful he hoped.

The mother had held out long enough that her aura resided in the air still and his son would last maybe two days.

He wanted to swallow against the pressure in his throat.

His pup would starve, suffer and weaken gradually.

Would plead desperately.

Would die inevitably.

He should end it. A quick surplus of his poison concentrated into one prick to the back of the neck. His small body would be overwhelmed almost instantly.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and swept out of the room.

 

 

 

The nagging in the back of Inuyasha’s mind had been there since he was startled awake in the early hours of the morning when it would be dark for several hours yet.

Everyone was still asleep, safe and content.

No demons hovered nearby.

But yet a sense of overwhelming unease settled at the back of his senses.

As he strode in front of his group he couldn't focus. His body ached. It had for months now. He tried to resolutely ignore it. The throbbing ache in his chest only pushed his alarm.

He waned to itch and scratch at his skin until he bleed all over the forest ground.

He wanted to bite into his cheek.

To roll on the ground and attack something.

He pace increased and even as his pack’s incessant whining grew louder and more pronounced Inuyasha could not slow his pace.

He had no objective.

Normally he’d follow alongside Kagome until she sensed a jewel shard and then race with her on his back.

He only ever rushed ahead when he sensed danger.

He couldn't sense anything.

He couldn't focus long enough to sense anything.

“Inuyasha! Why are you going so fast! Wait for us,” Kagome demanded from somewhere far behind him.

A pulse wracked his body and his eyesight reddened.

He carved his claws into the soil and pounced up into the trees.

He sped through the forest and felt the binding necklace tighten in warning before loosening as he outran the curse.

He couldn't contemplate his speed, something he hadn't had before this day, or his reasoning for such overwhelming desperation.

His yokai swept over and took control.

 

 

 

It had been a day. All nursing demonesses had entered and fled his nursery. Glass, toys and furniture lay broken all around him.

He didn't worry that he would scare his pup in his destruction. The pup lived but was no longer conscious. Sesshomaru hovered over the crib. His pup had a tuff of white hair and his eyes wouldn't ever rid themselves of the baby blue they were to show him if he pressed them open now. He'd never know if they took after his gold or her purple.The pup was small and could be cradled easily in his two palms. The pup let out a soft yip before curling farther into the blankets with a harsh frown.

Sesshomaru longed to hold him.

Longed to name him and sit alongside the open window naming the stars with his pup in his arms. He wanted to feel the strength of his pup’s fingers as they curled around his own. He wanted to hear him giggle for the first time.

The harsh desperation nearly forced him forward. Instead Sesshomaru turned his back and walked to the window. From here he could see the ever-blooming sakura tree and the many small tombstones beneath it.

He wondered if he doomed them all to this fate when he decided to bury Kuromaru under that tree, a tree he could see from this nursery. An omen to every child that would grace this space, though it had only been two.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the crib.

He could feel his pup grow weaker still.

He knew what he had to do.

Sesshomaru walked toward his pup, his silent steps resounding like explosions in his ears and in his heart. He had put it off. He had hoped against hope. Not out of any actual belief but instead because of the creeping cowardice that wouldn't leave him. He couldn't kill his own kin. Not a half breed disgrace on his bloodline, not a dying pup.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand into the crib, carefully curled his poisonous claws out of the way as he stroked his pups cheek. It snuffled. Nuzzled against him. Sesshomaru felt his heart, withered and blackened as it was, fall and break into a million pieces.

He strode out of the room and didn't look at the nurse standing just outside as he said, “Alert me when he passes.”

 

 

 

Inuyasha couldn't begin to explain where he was or what he was doing when he “woke” at what appeared to be a servants entrance in a huge porcelain castle that smelled too much so of Sesshomaru. In all his life he'd never set eyes upon the Shiro Inu castle. He had never wanted to. After all Sesshomaru hadn't ever hid his dislike of him. Inuyasha had never received an invitation and he wasn't stupid enough to show up where he clearly wasn't wanted. Or so he'd assumed.

He told his idiot body to get out of Sesshomaru’s territory before his scent made its way inside. He couldn't make himself move though and his eyes were drawn up toward a little window. He could easily jump up onto the window sill and smash his way in.

Why would he want to do that?

He couldn't fathom an answer.

A quiet gasp and crash drew his gaze to a little fox demon cowering on the soil alongside a basket of bread strewn on the ground.

She was older than Shippo but was still obviously a child.

He tilted his head at the overwhelming scent of fear.

To be scared of him? Unimaginable.

“Don't make any noise and I won't kill you,” Inuyasha said, cringing internally at the gruff sound of his voice. His yokai hadn't been entirely encased then.

She nodded fiercely and Inuyasha walked past her and into a door he hadn't seen before. Fox magic? Hmm. he supposed it made sense to use the strengths of other tribes seeing as his own species was nearly extinct.

It would be a quieter way inside at least.

Once inside Inuyasha could tell he had been right, this was the servants wing. But there was a path connecting to the inner most castle where… where he needed to go. He scented the air but smelt nothing but a mixture of lower demons.

None were Inu, except that of Sesshomaru that permeated the entirety of the castle of course. It was a good thing Inuyasha wasn't looking for that bastard, he'd be searching for hours or until Sesshomaru hunted him down himself.

He flicked an ear toward the right hallway and looked to the one that branched to his left. Instinct it was.

Inuyasha dashed off to his left. He blew past servants and knew his time was limited. There were no guards in this sector but a servant would undoubtedly sound the alarm. His scent may have been that of an Inu but he was a stranger here and evidently dangerously looking (showcased by the screaming and how they dramatically threw themselves out of his way).

The faster he ran the more he felt his yokai press in all around him, clouding his vision. It wanted to take control. It knew where to go, it urged at Inuyasha wordlessly. But Inuyasha couldn't help but remember the blackouts that ended up with him waking up to corpses and the taste of blood at the back of his throat.

He couldn't trust it. Not for this.

He heard the soft calling of far away shouts and the clang of metal.

They were finally coming for him.

That was alright though he was faster and he could feel how close he was.

Inuyasha ran through hallway after hallway. A maze that could not stop him. And then they broke way to a large corridor severed by a line of guards. They stood tense and ready to strike. Inuyasha almost snorted at the lack of strength. He never thought of how strong Sesshomaru’s men might be. He had just assumed that they'd have to be strong in order to protect that Godly strong Daiyokai.

They were pathetic.

Inuyasha didn't draw his sword, he didn't even ready his claws. He jumped right over their rushing war cry. He couldn't help but teasingly pinch the cheek of the obvious leader as he flipped over him.

There was no need to kill them though Sesshomaru just might once he found out how useless they were to stop a puny hanyou.

The internal castle, home to the guest wing and higher servants was indeed much better and more guarded (though anything was a clear victory over what he'd just seen) but still they couldn't even get him to hesitate.

Inuyasha never stopped to compare himself to demons. He fought the ones that attacked him in the past and won. But of course he'd won, it was that or death. The only higher level demon Inuyasha had ever faced was Sesshomaru (and Kouga, but Kouga was a mangy wolf) so maybe his view of the high class had been greatly skewed. Because what he faced now? It was laughable.

As Inuyasha drew further within the castle he stopped noticing the guards and focused on a soft scent that barely seemed to exist. It was intricately woven in with Sesshomaru's scent but was… lighter somehow.

As he broke past another cluster of guards he felt his yokai merge into his vision. His chest ached and with a burst of power that left the demons around his thrown into either side of the room Inuyasha was lost again.

 

 

 

“-ord! My Lord!”

The gasping vision of the little nursemaid fell into Sesshomaru’s vision. He felt a pang in his chest. It hadn't been an hour, surely his pup hadn't passed yet?

“There's an intruder in the nursery!”

Sesshomaru was a speck of light as he ripped past her.

His pup, his pup would die anyway. And yet they dared…

Sesshomaru tore down the short hallway separating him from his pup, he wrenched the door open and-

Inuyasha was there. Curled against the far corner of the room. His yokai had broken through and taken over. Markings slashed his face and a tail, reminiscent of mokomoko, slashed fiercely through the air. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red and when he saw Sesshomaru he snarled and curled defensively over…

His pup.

The one that had been dying in his crib only moments ago was pressed into Inuyasha’s chest. His firerat robe hung loose over his shoulder and the pup guzzled desperately.

His pup was feeding.

From Inuysha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last, sorry about that! The next scene is kinda long and I felt like it was better to cut it off here then to try and cut it off in the middle of the next part. I also wanted to get a new part out to you all sooner rather than later ;;
> 
> Also, the interest in this story? Wow. I didn't think anyone would like it/read it at all. Thank you all!
> 
> There are a lot of theories floating around concerning Inuyasha. No one has got it quite yet but I'll make one thing clear: he's not a girl in disguise pfft. He's intersex (I even tagged it) and so if that's a squick I'm sorry but I'm not changing it. That being said this isn't based off intersex people in real life so please don't take it that way. He's a half demon. Demon society is different. I don't mean to offend anyone! So if I do I'm very sorry!!

“How?” Sesshomaru didn't lift his head to look up at Healer Fuyuki when he came to stand at his side.

  
His eyes wouldn't leave his pup.

  
Inuyasha had gotten comfortable in the nursery as it became apparent that Sesshomaru would not enter. He laid on his back with the pup curled on his stomach in the lush fur of his tail. The pup had fed long and deep and now slept comfortably. His face had lost the ashen coloring and seemed to glow in the soft lighting.

“I'd have to examine him to be certain.”

Sesshomaru released his focus to glare briefly at the dragon demon, “Is there nothing you can tell me?”

The healer drew a clawed hand up to brush a wayward red strand out of his face. Pale blue eyes pierced Sesshomaru before he looked away with a sigh.

“I've seen demons in the past who brought their pups before me with a similar issue. The pups had been born with both sexes. The yokai would battle with two different set of instincts and this normally caused great distress in these individuals.”

Sesshomaru said nothing as he glanced again at Inuyasha.

“With the pups it was easy enough to wait it out as their yokai would eventually settle on one instinct and the body would morph to match. While time consuming and painful the process left no after affects.”

“You think Inuyasha is female?”

A huff of laughter sounded behind him, “No. And if you refer to him as so I'd guess you'd be met with quite the reaction. I'm almost sure Inuyasha was born with both sets of sexes and perhaps due to his hanyou nature his yokai was not able to settle the instincts.”

He crossed his arms as he looked away from Sesshomaru and over toward Inuyasha. “I cannot tell you if this state is stable or not.”

“Inuyasha has only ever scented as male. In all his forms from all the years I've watched him. He smells different now. Do you think this state will stay? Or will he shift back?”

“I understand that you fear for your pup. Unfortunately I cannot offer an answer in any certainty. I'd hope that, like demonesses, his body began producing milk once a pup needed him. It might just be that he had nothing trigger the need for his demoness instincts and now that it's been activated it'll stay until it's no longer needed.”

Sesshomaru heard the uncertainty in the healers voice. He forced down his frustrations. It was not the fault of the healer. The scene before him was clearly a rare case. Sesshomaru scented the air carefully. His pup’s scent was gentle and thriving. Inuyasha smelled different, not so different that it was unrecognizable though.

Sesshomaru would compare it to a set of identical twins. Their scents would be nearly indistinguishable from each other and if separated one could confuse them but standing together one could determine the uniqueness of both scents.

Inuyasha smelled as if he was a set of twins. Two scents waffled in the room, the male scent lay hidden underneath the new female scent that flooded the room. It spiked whenever Inuyasha looked at him but was otherwise dormant.

“You will remain on call in case the situation changes.”

He felt the healer bow beside him, “Of course my lord.”

 

 

Inuyasha woke confused. The room was unfamiliar but yet he felt no need to move, and when he looked down at the feeling of movement on his chest he could not summon any emotion other then content at the sleeping pup he did not (but did) recognize. His yokai purred in the back of his mind.

“You are awake.”

Inuyasha looked up, slowly. His body felt sluggish and his senses seemed to be coming in through a thick fog. There was no ready explanation to the lack of emotion he felt at the sight of Sesshomaru sitting in the doorway. It was difficult to explain, but it was as if he had already known, accepted and disregarded the presence. There was no fear, no caution. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would not harm him. It was mystifying.

“Obviously.”

“How much do you understand.”

Inuyasha drew a clawed hand through the pup's hair when it began to whimper in its sleep. The pup let out a soft noise and settled.

“He's… yours, right?” Inuyasha nodded in gesture to the pup. “Everything else is, uh, fuzzy.”

“I do not know anything before your appearance in my castle, “Sesshomaru began. “You broke into this nursery overtaken by your Yokai and decided to mother my pup. Why?”

Inuyasha grunted. “If you don't know then I know less. I was never taught in the ways of yokai. I don't know why it decided to come here.”

Sesshomaru glared at him slightly before standing. He took a step toward Inuyasha and then paused. When he spoke Inuyasha realized that he had tensed.

“You know I won't harm him, he is mine.”

All his senses were alert and his body readied itself to move. The action was idiotic. It was true, Sesshomaru wouldn't harm his own pup. Inuyasha was certain that he was no danger to either of them. And even if Sesshomaru did thirst for blood it wasn't like Inuyasha could do anything to prevent it. Still it took a fair few minutes to lower his hackles.

“Yeah okay, come on then. Slowly.”

Sesshomaru did move then, not as slow as Inuyasha would have liked (though to be fair Inuyasha would rather that the big jerk turn on his heal and walk straight out of the castle and not coming closer at all) but instead of voicing this he bit his lip against the instinct and stroked his pup.

His pup.

His yokai made a noise of agreement even as Inuyasha chastised himself.

Sesshomaru was looming over them then and Inuyasha felt a deep need to claw his eyes out. But then the pup let out a sleeping huff and both inu were instantly captured by the sight of purple eyes glaring up at them.

“Heh, he has your bitch face.”

“Insolence,” Sesshomaru said offhandedly before kneeling down beside Inuyasha.

He reached out a hand and Inuyasha couldn't help the growl. This time Sesshomaru seemed to ignore him, or maybe his vision erased everyone except for the distrustful gaze of his young.

He gently caressed his pup's cheek and let out a hiss as his pup bit down immediately.

Inuyasha let out a snort of laughter.

Sesshomaru shot him a look as he took his hand away. “It's your fault.”

“Mine? It's your spawn. That personality? All you.”

“He sees you as his mother, if you react negatively to me he will do the same.”

“See, all I hear is excuses.” Inuyasha responded. “Lame excuses- Aieee!”

The pup had latched on to his nipple and was completely unbothered by Inuyasha's startled yell.

The sight of it sent a duo feeling of disbelief and relief through him. The emotions battled in his head before, finally, he looked up at Sesshomaru.

“What, the fuck.”

“Must you be so vulgar.”

Inuyasha shot him an incredulous glare, “Your kid is attached to my chest.”

Sesshomaru frowned before sighing. “Yes, he's feeding. You've already fed him twice before.”

“Huh.”

Sesshomaru's face clouded with an emotion Inuyasha could not place, “Are you truly so detached from your yokai?”

“I told you it's all fuzzy! I don't remember stuff. It's just, like, feelings. And thoughts I guess? Like, I feel like I should know things and my emotions are all fucked but I can't remember anything exactly.”

Inuyasha grunted when the pup started to really feed. He settled his hand on its back and tightened his tail around him to keep him still as he sat up. “I might not remember what my yokai did but, unless everything I know is a lie, males aren't the ones that breastfeed pups. So, what is this?”

“That I cannot tell you. I have never come across such a thing and the healer I've brought in can only give vague ideas without examining you in person.”

“So basically, you're as confused as me. Great.”

Sesshomaru growled at him but Inuyasha couldn’t summon even a lick of fear. Instead he settled the pup more firmly in his arms and stretched a little.

“So, who do I hand this guy to? Where’s his mom? Don’t tell me it’s that little cat peeking at us from the doorway.”

“His mother is dead,” was the only thing Sesshomaru offered as an answer. As Inuyasha gaped at him he turned to face their guest, “Aika why are you lurking in the shadows?”

She promptly stood up straight so they could fully view her in the doorway. She bowed low before stuttering a response, “F-forgive my Lord! I hadn’t wanted to interrupt. Healer Fuyuki sends a message: The elders are at the front gate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it’s been a while. I love that so may of you are interested in this story (I read every comment!) but it also kind of terrifies me?? And when I’m scared I procrastinate like no one’s business. I’m really sorry for that. Here’s chapter three! Tell me what you think, what your theories are, what you want to see and even what you don’t like. Constructive criticism is great! Also - let me know how you feel about little pup’s name! It means, roughly, pure and true. Which I feel like is a good name since Sesshomaru is so concerned with the purity of his line aha. //sweats

The elders weren’t looking for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew this. Logically they couldn’t be; Inuyasha had only just arrived. It hadn't been even a full day since he'd broken into the castle and as all-knowing as they liked to portray themselves as the council couldn’t have come across news of him just yet. Especially after Sesshomaru had groomed through the servants, drawing out their deepest loyalties (and fears) so that they would remain quiet or be ushered into banishment. This meant, of course, that there was another reason. The last time they graced his castle was when his father had passed and he'd been proclaimed Lord of the western lands. Even when they thought it was time for him to procure heirs did they only send a letter by carrier. Sesshomaru hadn't seen any one elder in person for going on one hundred years, and here was the entire council unannounced. This did not ease him.

“Stay,” He said to Inuyasha who squawked behind him as he walked past Aika.

“Do not let him leave,” He said to her as she bowed deeply. Sesshomaru suspected that the motion was moreover to avoid his gaze and not out of respect. He let her indiscretion go unpunished.

Inuyasha let out something that had Aika gasping but Sesshomaru did not slow. He made his way out of his rooms, directing himself toward the central palace. The elders would not wait at the gate, obviously. He did not run; remaining calm. He paid no attention to the servants that prostrated themselves on the ground when he passed or his soldiers who saluted almost painfully upon sight of him.

He could smell them.

He turned a corner and caught sight of Fuyuki who was leaned up against the wall. His arms crossed and head tilted. Fuyuki pealed himself off the marble as Sesshomaru nodded at him and matched his steps.

“You smell of them,” He commented as the guards drew the doors open.

Sesshomaru fluffed his furs, his scent permeating the air.

“Better.”

“Do you know why they are here?” Sesshomaru asked as they spotted the cluster of white robes standing before his thrown.

“No,” He replied readily. He fell back behind Sesshomaru and leaned close, whispering into his hair, “The servants whisper that they bring about dark tidings.”

 

 

“If that fucker actually thinks I’m staying cooped up in here-” Inuyasha grumbled as he hefts the pup on his hip. He looks around trying to see where he’d placed Tesiaga, it was disconcerting that he could lose sight of it so easily after years of having it plastered to his side.

“M-My Lord…”

He lifts an ivory blanket off the ground and sees nothing but a variation of garments that he doesn’t remember hoarding. He throws the blanket off to the side, mindful of his pup’s squawk. He peeks down at the bundle; his pup doesn’t appear afraid of the movement. In fact, by the way his eyes seem to zoom back and forth from Inuyasha and the garments, Inuyasha thinks he might be attracted to violence. Which would make sense as he was part of Sesshomaru after all. Still he roots through the pile with more care. He lifts something white, lined with jade floral markings and lifts it to his face - he breathes in Sesshomaru. He throws that away too. His pup makes an excited yelp that time and Inuyasha reaches over to tickle his stomach. Inuyasha feels his chest fill with warmth when the pup the squawks and bats at him.

“A little war monger in the making, eh? Pops is gonna love that.”

And then he spots it. He snatches it and swings it over his shoulder, careful not to jar his pup who was currently mouthing at Inuyasha’s hair in a way that made it look like he was attempting to train himself how to destroy.

“Ok squirt, time to go show your dad that he can’t keep us tied down.”

“My Lord!”

Inuyasha startles and looks down. The little cat demon barely reached his shoulders. She’s trembling but the determined look in her eyes keeps him from pushing past her if only because it reminds him of Kagome.

“Eh?”

“You shouldn’t go out like that.”

Inuyasha bristled, “If you think I'm staying in here like a good little bitch just because that asshole said so-”

“No! Of course your highness can go where ever he wishes, however…”

And her expression morphs, a wicked gleam sparkles in her eye making Inuyasha regret not rushing past her.

“If you want to make a point to Lord Sesshomaru you might like to meet him on his own playing field.”

“What?”

 

 

They stopped feet away from the entourage. Dressed in white robes that dragged along the floor with only their tribal marked sashes separating them the Council presented a united if not peculiar group. Four in total and elders they may be not all appeared to be at all old. In fact, Haito, the Cat demon representing the Eastern Lands was not much older than Sesshomaru. He took over the position after his father, who had previously claimed the title, died. And, subsequently, all his uncles and older cousins were found to have died in mysterious ways over the years. Sesshomaru liked to think he was not biased against this elder just because he was a cat demon and the enemy but justifiably so because he was surrounded by death and treachery on all sides. Mojai represented the Northern Lands. He was a loud boisterous demon that clearly represented every stereotype bequeathed to the Bear Clans. Other than his loudly voiced opinions and taste for war and women Sesshomaru had no gripes with him. Elder Shiro of the Southern lands was a quiet fox demoness. Who was often thought mute - this was a misconception, she did speak. But only in tragedy. She had a seer’s power and foretold every great tragedy in the last five-hundred years. Because of this others often veered away from her when she opened her mouth so instead she stayed silent. Daisaske, the only elder to resemble an elder was a hunted over old demoness. One of the last dragons to grace the world. She represented Sesshomaru’s own lands and even-so he felt the most wary in her presence.

Elder Daisaske broke the group when they strode into the middle of the room. “Lord Sesshomaru.” She greeted.

“Elder,” He prompted.

“You look… well.” She commented.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to stiffen. This Elder had always known things. Things she had no right to know. He, once in his youth, accused her of witchcraft. The humiliation of her laughter still stung even at the sight of her today.

“As do you, Elder.”

“There is no need to mutter about,” The bear demon, Elder Mojai, clapped where he loomed over them. “Another mate is dead. You have no heir. The lands are… restless.”

“You suspect war?” Sesshomaru said blandly.

“We suspect much more than that.” The beautiful cat demon, Elder Haito, said. He drew his claws through his long black hair. “The remaining Inu clans seek reassurance. The canine clans have been heard to be making promises.”

“If they tried to overtake my castle they would all die.”

“Undoubtedly,” Elder Daisaske replied. “But death should be kept as a last resource, no? An heir would do more than a war. Or, perhaps, a bonding with promise of heirs.”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, ready to tell her (again) that he had no intention of taking a mate.

“If an heir is what you need, you got one right here!”

Sesshomaru turned around, the calm disposition he had managed disappeared as if it had never been.

Inuyasha swept inside. The sight of him struck Sesshomaru. His hair was half tied up and flowed over his shoulders. It shown brightly. He was dressed in jade robes, that was bond at his waste in an elaborate golden ribbon. They split as he walked, revealing creamy thigh and leg. His face bore his yokai markings, his eyes tinted red and his ears were hidden though his tail dragged behind. He did not look at all like a half demon. Nothing like the mangy half-breed that Sesshomaru was subjected to.

In the crook of his robe, tucked inside, was Sesshomaru’s pup. His face was mused and upset as he seemed to glare daggers at everyone present. He was dressed in white. Not any old robes, though, the ones that Sesshomaru had put aside. The ones he himself wore as a young pup. Only Aika knew of their placement in his rooms and instantly Sesshomaru knew what was happening. He had to force down the laughter that bubbled at his throat. Inuyasha could not know the significance of what he was doing to come out here before the council dressed as he was with Sesshomaru’s pup on his hip.

But Sesshomaru could not break the illusion. The Council was not one to play games with. He could not hold his ire completely though.

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru bit out.

Inuyasha, if anything, seemed to turn his chin at him. Not fazed at all with the warning in his tone.

“Oh,” Elder Diasuske said. Her tone held not a note of surprise. She didn't call their bluff though. Sesshomaru couldn't cull his yokai instinct however and he drew closer to Inuyasha. Loomed over him like a guardian statue as he watched the elders through slits, daring them to get any closer.

“Aren’t you a doll?” Elder Haito cooed. He raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru and his voice was tinged with ice. “And the pup at your breast? Who would that be?”

 

 

Inuyasha turned furthered into Sesshomaru. His instincts didn't like the closeness to someone that was normally an enemy. But he also disliked the thought of his pup being front and center - like this he was mostly shielded from their gazes. His pup could be been through the sliver of his robes and watched the elders intently. Maybe he sensed their strength. He did not cry though. Did not show discomfort or fear. Inuyasha couldn't help but puff up a bit in pride.

He looked at the cat demon elder, cut him a sharp once-over. “You remind me of someone I once knew.” The tension hung in the air and Inuyasha split it open. “He was a creep and I killed him for it.”

Silence fell over the crowd like a blanket of snow. So much so that Sesshomaru felt his claws cut from his fingertips in preparation. Elder Haito kept eye contact with Sesshomaru and seemed completely unfazed except for his tail that peeked from it’s robes. The hair stood on end and demonic aura bled from him like waves against the shore. It was broken by the loud bellowing laugh of Elder Mojai.

“A feisty one you have Sesshomaru. You did not alert us of another mate.”

“Nor a living heir.” Daisaske said.

“You didn't exactly give him time, did you.” Inuyasha said. He stroked the tuff of his pup’s hair when he squawked at being ignored. “Kiddo is only two days old.”

Elder Daisaske looked at Inuyasha, she seemed to see right into his mind. Inuyasha was used to this though, having lived with Kikyo and Kaedae for years, and stared back unblinkingly. She smiled.

“A good one this one is Sesshomaru.” She reached over. Inuyasha stiffened as her aged claws drew within touching distance of the pup. Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around Inuyasha’s waist and pulled him flush against his frame.

She paused but did not retreat. “May I touch the pup?”

Inuyasha readied himself to tell her exactly where she could touch when Sesshomaru drew close to his ear.

“Let her.”

Inuyasha brought his foot down on Sesshomaru’s clothed foot to let him know exactly what he thought of that suggestion. In retribution Sesshomaru tightened his hold hard enough that Inuyasha began to feel an ache under his ribs. He ignored this. To the dragon he nodded. He watched with razor-sharp eyes as she continued and gently drew her claws through the pups hair. His pup stared at her with a strange expression Inuyasha didn't think pups could manage so young. He didn't bite her though. He would hold that over Sesshomaru later.

“He'll be a sight for sore eyes. A calming to the tension in these lands. What is his name?”

“Shinjiro,” Sesshomaru said from behind him.

“Well then, Lord Sesshomaru.” She straightened. “We’ll be taking our leave - not too far. Am I assured into assuming we may take up in the castle walls? There is still much to discuss, even with such great news.”

“Of course, The Council is always welcomed here.”

She nodded. “Good, good. I trust Healer Fuyuki will be kind enough to lead us to our rooms.”

The healer that Inuyasha had completely gazed over broke from the shadows and bowed deeply. “Of course, Elder Daisaske.”

“Well we’ll leave you all for the moment. It must strain on your instincts having strangers so close to your newest member.” The Council drew together and began to follow the healer to the grand doors. The Dragon demoness turned just as the guards held the doors open.

“It was nice meeting you Prince Inuyasha, you do remind me much of your father.”

When the doors slammed behind their retreating backs Inuyasha tore away from Sesshomaru.

“You almost broke a rib, asshole.”

“And you,” Sesshomaru spat furiously. “Have just signed us to a very interesting millennium together hanyou.”

“Eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m warning you now. I suck at updating. But ima try!  
> This chapter is kind of fast? So sorry about that! It’s been awhile since I’ve written anything aha //sweats


End file.
